


pretty dahlias

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Fluff, I LOVE THEM :(, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reminiscing, just a small nomin engaged finances fluff au i wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: vanilla cake and pink dahlias, jeno promised.





	pretty dahlias

when jeno kisses jaemin, he makes sure to always place his thumb on the younger’s chin, letting him know that he’ll always hold him up. it sounds stupid, but when jeno doesn’t do it, jaemin whines into his mouth and grabs the older boy’s hand, making sure to put it just where he likes. 

jeno thinks it’s a bit endearing, and doesn’t fail to smile into their kisses when jaemin finally gets his way. he’s more than happy to comply to jaemin’s wants and needs, anyways.

today however, jaemin has jeno’s hands pinned down next to his head, nipping at his lips aggressively. he doesn’t let go of jeno’s hands, their laced fingers staying put in their position. jaemin’s body is a warm and sturdy weight on top of jeno, and he can feel every curve and ridge of the younger’s built body. the both of them have been hitting the gym together, and it seemed to have been paying off. 

jeno can feel his lungs start to burn with the lack of oxygen, but jaemin doesn’t seem like he’s going to let him breathe any time soon. if anything, his kisses are getting harder, his grip on their interlaced fingers getting tighter, and his tongue more eager. jeno hasn’t really seen this side of jaemin, maybe once or twice before, but that had been in the bedroom. no the couch in the living room and their shared flat. 

as much as he likes jaemin’s lips against his and tongue shoving itself into his mouth, he twists his head away in order to gulp in lung fulls of air. 

“what’s gotten into you?” jeno asks, gasping when he feels jaemin start to bite and suck a hickey onto his skin. “fuck you, that’s gonna leave such a dark bruise.” 

jaemin doesn’t bother saying anything to jeno’s words, or answering his question. instead, he finally lets go of jeno’s hands, putting them on his hips instead. 

jaemin squeezes jeno’s hips, burying his face in the older boy’s neck before finally collapsing on top of him. he wraps his arms around jeno’s waist and lays his head on his chest, facing their living room while he feels jeno’s chest rise and fall rapidly as he tries to catch his breath. 

“forever,” jaemin finally whispers, after what seems like hours spent in silence. “you gotta love me forever.”

“jaemin,” jeno starts, breathing finally regular as he brings his own arms up to wrap around jaemin’s shoulders. “we’re kind of like. engaged. i made a promise to love you forever, stupid.”

jeno remembers proposing to jaemin seven months ago, right before they were about to start their last year of college. he remembers promising jaemin that if they can get through their last, and most stressful, year together, he knows they could do anything together. which sounds cheesy and unreliable, but jaemin had been too in love to so anything but say yes and let jeno slip a ring onto his finger. 

now, laying on top of jeno, a month until they graduate college, getting lost in his mind, jaemin thinks if it really was stupid. 

if what people said about promising each other everything too young was true. if what people said about falling out of love was true. if what people said about him handling his relationship stupidly, about him setting himself up for heartbreak, about him having his head stuck in the clouds— was true. 

was it true? 

“i want vanilla cake,” he whispers, holding onto jeno tighter. “promise me, that when we get married, we’ll have a vanilla wedding cake.” 

jeno nods, smoothing his palm down jaemin’s hair. 

“anything you want, baby. i promise.” he assures, smiling fondly at the mental image of them cutting into a white wedding cake. 

“and,” jaemin continues. “can the flowers be dahlias? i don’t really care what colour, you can choose, but can we please have dahlias?” 

“pink dahlias okay with you, my love?” jeno asks, picturing the beautiful flowers decorating their wedding venue. 

“more than okay with me, my love.”

minutes pass by in silence, the only sound to be heard being their clock which ticks as the second go by. jeno can feel jaemin’s heartbeat against his chest, can feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing. 

“jeno?” he calls, breaking the silence. 

“yeah?” 

“forever, right?” jaemin mumbles, moving his head and nuzzling into his neck instead. “seven months ago you said that whenever i’m sad, you’d hug me forever. that whenever i’m happy, you’d smile with me forever. that whenever i’m mad, you’d fume with me forever.”

“i did say that,” jeno hums, putting his chin on top of jaemin’s head. “i see that my sweetheart listens to what i say.”

“and you mean it right? we’re not being stupid, are we?” 

“our love isn’t stupid,” jeno assures softly, smiling as he continues speaking. 

“our love is just for us.”


End file.
